Harry and Hermione: a love story Part I
by elisagranger
Summary: A really cute love story that starts with a game, but continues with a lot more. HPHG. RWsurprise.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione: a love story. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, places, spells (any stuff really). JK Rowling does. I only own the plot.

Summary: A really cute love story that starts with a game, but continues with a lot more. HP/HG. RW/surprise.

A/N: this all starts in the summer before 6th year. Hermione and Ron never liked each other, Ginny liked Harry but doesn't anymore, Cho kissed Harry but they ended it, and Ron had the hole Lavander thing in 5th year.

I'm not a native english speaker, so please let me know what you don't understand, and also the misspells. Thanks!

Chapter 1.

It was summer. Harry had been only one horrible week with the Dursleys. The rest of the summer he had spent it in the Burrow.

Hermione had been to France, Germany, Spain and Portugal. After that she had gone to the Weasley's house.

It was around 7pm, the boys were outside playing Quidditch. They were only four so they made to group in which one was a chaser and the other the keeper. The girls were inside, helping Ms. Weasley prepare dinner. Suddenly it started to rain, the boys were tired and decided it was a good time to go inside. The girls had already finished preparing dinner and had nothing more to do.

"Are you girls busy?" Fred asked

"No" Ginny said, and Hermione and Luna shook their heads.

"Good, so we will be playing a game" George said in a creepy voice.

"And what would that be?" Ginny asked making sure the twins weren't playing anything weird.

"Truth or dare" said the twins at the same time.

"What's that?" Ginny, Luna and Ron Asked at the same time.

"A muggle game" Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"You have to choose between truth or dare. If you choose truth you are forced to answer the truth of any question you are asked. If you choose dare you have to do whatever we dare you to. That's about it bro." George finished.

They looked at each other. They all knew that a game proposed by the twins was no innocent game, but anyways it sounded a lot of fun.

"I'll play" Ginny said.

"Me too" Ron agreed, and Luna nodded.

"And we will be playing to" Harry said speaking for herself and Hermione.

They all sat in a circle and Fred begun the game.

"Ron: Truth or Dare?" he asked

"Dare" He said thinking their was no way he was going to tell the truth.

"Good choice. Let's see… I dare you too… kiss Luna" Fred said while laughing.

"You can't do that! It's not fair!" Ron said, thinking how stupid he had been. He hadn't thought he could be dared to kiss someone, he was thinking something like go somewhere and do something stupid.

"It's completely fair and you have to do it. Now go, the lady is waiting." Fred said laughing loudly and Ron looked at Luna. She was looking no where, as if she hadn't realize what he was supposed to do. Suddenly Ron bent over Luna and gave her a real big kiss. When they broke apart everyone was quiet, none of them was expecting that.

"It was just a kiss Ron"

"Shut up George"

"It's your turn Ron" Fred said.

"Harry: Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Let's see… what was the first girl you ever kissed?"

"Cho"

"That was a terrible question" Fred said "Everyone knew that"

"My turn" Harry said "Luna: Truth or dare'"

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Yes"

"Anyone that's not Ron?" Harry asked

"That's another question! Now it's my term."

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Ms. Weasley opened, it was a man how looked oddly familiar. "Luna your father is here" Harry understood why he looked so familiar, he looked exactly like Luna. Luna said bye to everyone and left.

"Know it's not fair!" Hermione said "We are only two girls and four boys"

"Why do you care?" Ron asked.

" 'Cause as Ginny is the sister of you three…" she said pointing Ron, Fred and George "…if any of you choose dare you'll be dared to kiss me and was not planning of kissing you three tonight" she finished

"You have a good point" George said

"And we have a lot to do" Fred continued "So we'll just leave."

The twins stood up and went to their room. After they had left Ron said: "I feel much better playing just among us. I didn't want to tell the truth about anything to the twins."

" I feel the same way" Harry said and the girls nodded.

"Ill start" Ginny said "Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed a girl, apart from Lavander?"

"Yes, Padma Patil at the yule ball, but we didn't meant to" He said and the girls laughted.

"Hermione: Truth or dare?" Rons asked.

"Truth"

"Who was the first guy to ever kiss you?"

"I've never kissed a guy" Hermione said blushing.

"Not even krum? Nobody?" Ron asked in a everything but nice voice.

"No!" Hermione yelled and went crying to Ginny's room.

"Now you really screw it" Ginny said while hitting him on the head. She stood up and went upstairs saying: "boys are so insensitive!"

"That was reall bad man" Harry said

"How was I supposed to know? Did you know?"

"No"

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, so I can keep writing. Please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for taking so long in answering, but Iwas inthe beach (summer vacations). Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked the first chapter. Enjoy what's next.

In the last chapter:

"_I've never kissed a guy" Hermione said blushing._

"_Not even krum? Nobody?" Ron asked in a everything but nice voice._

"_No!" Hermione yelled and went crying to Ginny's room. _

"_Now you really screw it" Ginny said while hitting him on the head. She stood up and went upstairs saying: "boys are so insensitive!"_

"_That was reall bad man" Harry said_

"_How was I supposed to know? Did you know?" _

"_No"_

Chapter 2

In Ginny's Room

"Don't worry is not that important" Ginny said trying to make her feel better.

""Yes it is. Soon I'm going to be 17 and I've never kissed a guy!" Hermione said crying.

"And why is that so big a deal?"

" 'Cause I'm probably the oldest girl at school how haven't kissed a guy." said Hermione still crying.

"I know you'll find the prefect guy"

"I hope so…"

"You will, and you can kiss him all the time"

"Shut up" Hermione said cheering up.

"Dinner is served!" Ms. Weasley said interrupting their conversation. Hermione went to the bathroom and washed her face, and then went to the kitchen for dinner.

Dinner was really quiet and awkward. Dinner was over and Harry asked Hermione if they could have a word. She was nervous but accepted; after all he was her best friend. They went outside, it was a warm night.

"So…" Hermione started.

"So… well… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to tell me about what happened before. Only if you want, no pressure." Harry said in a very nice voice.

"That's not really easy…"

"Don't mind, I'll just go then" He said and started walking away.

"Wait!" she said, and Harry turned and smiled at her. They both sat on a bench.

"Well…" Hermione started "I'm sorry about before…"

"Don't worry" he said in a comforting voice. "So…"

"I felt horrible! Why couldn't Ron just kept quiet?"

"I know, but he was surprised, you know…we all were"

"In the whole group I was the only one who haven't kissed someone, the only one who haven't date or at list have an affair with someone!" Hermione said and silently started crying "And I would really like that"

Harry didn't know what to do, so he just decided to hug her. She felt so good so comforted and stopped crying. "Thanks" she whispered in her ear. He just kept hugging her. It was wetting cold so they decided to go inside.

"Please don't tell to anyone anything of what I just told you." Hermione said.

"' 'Course" he said.

It was late so very one was already a sleep. Hermione didn't want to tell anyone, including Ginny, what had happened before, so she was very happy to see that Ginny was already a sleep.

Summer went away very quickly. Suddenly it was time to start getting prepared for school. Their usual school letters had arrived. When Harry opened his he found a extra something. It was a note.

Mr. Potter: it's a pleasure to inform you that Prof. Dumbledore has made an exception so this year you'll be a prefect along with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Congratulation!

Professor McGonagall.

Harry was very exited, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, it was all he ever wanted. Hermione and Ron were as happy as he was.

A/N: please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the review! Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

In the last chapter:

_Mr. Potter: it's a pleasure to inform you that Prof. Dumbledore has made an exception so this year you'll be a prefect along with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Congratulation!_

_Professor McGonagall. _

_Harry was very exited, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, it was all he ever wanted. Hermione and Ron were as happy as he was._

Suddenly it was September 1st. The Ministry had sent a car so that all of them, especially Harry, would get save to the station. They arrived about 10:45, said goodbye to Ms. Weasley and left.

Ron, Hermione and also Harry, for the first time, went to the prefects' carriage. They entered and Draco was already there. Draco couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing. Harry just laughed at his expretion.

"What are you doing here? If you haven't noticed this is the prefects' carriage."

"That's right, and I am one."

"Don't lie!"

Harry looked in his bag, and took professor McGonagall's letter. Then handed it to Malfoy, who read it really mad. "I'll inform this to professor Snape, and I'm sure he'll do something about it." Draco threw the note back to Harry and left the carriage.

The rest of the day was peaceful, they ate all types of candies and talk a lot. Around 5 pm a little boy, probably form 1st or 2nd year entered the carriage and gave a note to Ron. He read it quickly "I'll be back soon." he said and left.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked

"The note was form Cho Chang. She asked if I could meet her now in the compartment 27 so…"

Harry and Hermione were left alone in the prefects' carriage, which was especially big. They were sitting next to each other, Harry smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I'm really tired. I couldn't sleep well last night." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Nightmares"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I just wish I could get some sleep"

"Come hear" Harry said and nicely put her head in his shoulder. Then he put his arm around her. She felt nervous; she had never been so close with a guy. Anyways she was really tired and Harry was her best friend. So she closed her eyes and felt a sleep. Only seconds later Harry was a sleep too.

"Mud blood, Scar head, wake up we already arrived to Hogwarts." Draco said in a terrible mood. They opened their eyes, saw Malfoy and realized what they probably looked like. Harry was still hugging her. Harry moved away.

"So how long have you being dating?" Malfoy asked trying to piss them off. Harry and Hermione stood up, and left the carriage.

"Sorry about that." Harry said just trying to be polite, because he didn't regret any of that.

"Don't worry"

They entered the Great Hall minutes later, and found Ron.

"Where were you? Harry asked

"You know… with everyone…" Ron said in a non convincing voice.

"And what did Cho wanted?"

"Nothing really"

When dinner was over professor McGonagall called the trio to her office.

"Harry" she started "congratulations for been elected as a prefect. You three will guard the halls at night, but only two at a time, so you'll have turns. Understood?"

"Yes, professor McGonagall." The three of them answered together.

After meeting professor McGonagall, Hermione asked the boys if they could guard the halls that night, that night because she had a lot to do. They both agreed.

It was late and they were about to get back to their rooms, Ron looked nervous. "Would you mind if I'd go out with Cho?"

"Why… I mean since when...?

"When she asked me to meet her, this afternoon in the train, she confessed she was in love with me. I didn't knew what to say, I was confused, I didn't knew what you'd say…"

"It's ok, I don't like her anymore, I like some one else."

"Thanks, tomorrow morning I think I'll ask her out. So who do you like?"

"Hermione. Would you mind if I'd go out with her?"

" 'Course not, actually I'll be really happy if she'd have someone to love."

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you liked my story. I hope you like this new chapter too.

In the last chapter:

"It's ok, I don't like her anymore, I like some one else."

"Thanks, tomorrow morning I think I'll ask her out. So who do you like?"

"Hermione. Would you mind if I'd go out with her?"

" 'Course not"

That day classes were especially boring. Harry had been all day waiting for the night to arrive. That night he had to guard the halls with Hermione, and he had already decided to make a move. Kissing her was not an option for that night, because he knew she hadn't kissed anyone, and also knew how important first kisses were for girls.

Harry met Hermione at dinner, but got a terrible surprise.

"Harry, I'm glad I finally found you." she started. "You see, I feel really sick, so I won't be able to guard the halls tonight. Ron can't either 'cause he has to met Snape for his punishment. I talked to professor McGonagall 'bout it, and Parvati will be replacing me." Hermione finished.

"Great" Harry thought ironically. "That's fine." he said, and walked away. He was mad.

It was late, around 1 am, Harry felt really bored and tired. Suddenly Parvati spoke. "Harry, I'm very nervous so I'll just tell you this: Would you go on a date with me?"

Harry didn't know what to answer. On side he preferred not to go out with her and make a move on Hermione. But on the other side he knew how hard it was to ask someone out, and imagined that for a girl it would be harder. So be took a deep breath and answered "Yes".

"Oh Harry, thanks, you can't imagine how hard it was for me. We'll have so much fun, It's going to be…" Parvati continued talking, but Harry wasn't listening, he was thinking in Hermione.

Two weeks later, there was going to be trip to Hogsmade, and Harry would have his date with Parvati. Time quickly passed; suddenly it was the Friday before his date.

"So, Harry, wanna hung out tomorrow at Hogsmade?" Hermione asked.

She looked beautiful, Harry thought. Se was smiling, and her eyes were sparkling. "I can't, I kinda have a date." Harry answered in a sad voice.

"Oh… with whom?"

"Parvati"

"So have you two been going out?" Hermione asked a bit angry.

"Not really, she just asked me out the other night." Harry replied.

"So I guess I'll be going alone, or I might not go at all."

"But what about Ron, or the rest of the girls?

"Ron is going with Cho, and most of the girls have dates."

He was really sad, for Hermione. He really minded about her. "Sorry" he said.

"Sure you are" she said sarcastically and left the room.

That Saturday he had fun with Parvati, because she was nice and talkative. But she liked her just as a friend. Harry looked for Hermione but didn't saw her, so he realized she had stayed at Hogwarts.

At the end of the date he said "Parvati, I had a lot of fun, but I wanted you to know that I don't like you… you know… in THAT WAY.

Parvati kind of expected that to happened, so didn't get mad at all. "I understand. So you like Hermione?"

"No. I mean… How did you know!"

"It's a little obvious" she said and Harry couldn't keep from blushing. "I can help you to get to her if you want"

"That'll be great!"

"Anyways I don't think you need much help."

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this new chapter.

In the last chapter:

"_No. I mean… How did you know!" _

"_It's a little obvious" she said and Harry couldn't keep from blushing. "I can help you to get to her if you want" _

"_That'll be great!"_

"_Anyways I don't think you need much help."_

When he arrived to the castle he started looking for Hermione, but couldn't find her. He saw Lavender "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked her.

"Yes" she answered "she had been all day crying in the girls' bathroom"

"Fuck" he thought, it was his entire fault. "Thanks" he said and run to the girls' bathroom.

He was getting near the bathroom and heard her cry, very time louder. He felt terrible. When he was about to open the bathroom door, Ginny appeared in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to see Hermione."

"Be nice to her, please. She feels terrible right now."

"Is she alone?"

"I think so"

"Thanks Ginny" he said. He looked around the hall to see if any one was watching him. After checking he opened the bathroom door. Hermione turned to see who was there. When he saw it was Harry she stopped crying and started wiping her tears.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanna talk to you."

"About what, Parvati?" she said in mean way.

"No about you, about why are you crying, about how I feel."

"Go away, I want to be alone."

"But Hermione, I love you." he said really meaning it.

"Don't mess with me. Please go."

"But Hermione…"

"Go away" she said. Harry gave up. Turned and started walking away. Hermione cried louder. He worried and turned to see her. Although she was crying, Harry thought she was beautiful. "Harry…" she said in a little voice. Harry run up to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry I went out with Parvati, but I wanted you to know that I love you. And Parvati knows that too." Hermione continued crying, but in a different way. "What's wrong? Why are you still crying?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, this are happy tears Harry." She said, and they continued hugging for a long time.

That whole month they saw each other in a different way. They treated each other different. More close, more kind, in a cute way. One afternoon they were in the common room, just looking at each other, when professor McGonagall entered. "Gather around please" she said and immediately all the Gryffindors gathered.

"We are only to weeks away from Halloween and it's time to inform you how we will be celebrating this holiday. The students from 1st to 3rd year will have a party between 4pm and 7pm, with the usual Halloween stuff. The students form 4th to 7th year will have a special Halloween Dance. Each one can bring a date. The students form 1st to 3rd can go only if they are asked by a bigger student." Professor McGonagall finished. Most of the girls looked exited, some of the boys did too.

Harry felt great. He thought this will be the perfect opportunity to be with Hermione. He decided to asker in a cute way. He had no idea how to do that, so asked Parvati. She was happy to help him and gave him a great idea.

A/N: I know this chapter is very short, but a lot happened. The ending is near. I will update as soon as I can. Please review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the review, your great!  I hope you like what's next. This is the last chapter.

In the last chapter:

_Harry felt great. He thought this will be the perfect opportunity to be with Hermione. He decided to asker in a cute way. He had no idea how to do that, so asked Parvati. She was happy to help him and gave him a great idea. _

Three days later he had prepared all to ask her to the dance. He gave a school owl, not to be noticed, a note that just said: follow the floating roses. The owl delivered it after dinner time. Hermione didn't know what to expect, and just followed the floating roses. The roses led her to astronomy tower. When she was finally in the top of the tower, she noticed how beautiful the night was: full of starts and with a bright moon. "Hermione…" she heard and turned. Harry was there. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

Hermione rushed up to Harry and hugged him.

"So… yes?" Harry asked

"Course." She answered. They kept looking the stars for a while and then left.

Halloween arrived. Everyone was nervous. Ron was going with Cho, Ginny was going with Seamus, Parvati was going with Neville, Dean was going with Luna, and Lavender was going with the Ravenclaw quidditch Captain.

The girls had bought dresses and hair potion. The boys had special suits, but weren't very happy to wear them. All of them were hopping to make that night special.

It was Thursday, but that day all classes were suspended. Hermione used the morning to study and the boys played quidditch. Around 4pm all the girls went to their rooms to get ready. Non of the guys got that "Why do they start getting ready as 4 if the dance is at 9:30?"

Around 8 the guys thought it was time to get ready, they showered and put on their suits. Harry had bought a beautiful white rose for Hermione and had arranged to meet her at 9:15 in the common room. Harry arrived punctually, but Hermione wasn't there yet. Around 10 minutes alter she arrived. She looked gorgeous, with a very light pink strapless dress, which showed around half her legs. She looked chic but in a classic way. Her hair was great, it had curls but didn't look like it usually did: messy. Harry was stunned. He approached Hermione and gave her the rose. Then offered her his hand. He was such a gentleman.

Hermione was delighted to see Harry in a suit. He looked great too. She was amazed about how cute he had been lately. She loved him.

They had just arrived to the Great Hall's door, when professor McGonagall called them "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger." They both approached her. "All prefects, head boys and girls, and quidditch captains will open the dance with a waltz. As you both are prefects, you are in that group. So Mr. Potter who's your date?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. "She is" Harry said looking at her. Professor McGonagall smiled "She is a great girl, treat her well." She said and left.

The dance started. The Great Hall was very different; it was all black and orange, covered in glitter. It looked very good.

Harry and Hermione danced the waltz. Harry wasn't very good at dancing, but felt comfortable dancing with Hermione. She, on the other side, was very good at dancing, and enjoyed that waltz a lot.

After the waltz, many small tables appeared. Harry and Hermione sat with Ron and Cho, Ginny and Seamus, and Neville and Parvati. Dinner was great. All the tables disappeared again, and music started again. Harry and Hermione dance all they could. When the dance was about to finish, Harry took Hermione by the hand and led her out. It was a beautiful night.

"Hermione" he started, then looked her in her eyes and took both of her hands in his "would you go out with me?"

Hermione felt a weird but nice feeling. He moved closer to Harry. "Yes" Harry moved closer to her and kissed her. (A/N: finally!) It was a soft kiss. Harry put her arms around Hermione's waist; she put hers around his neck. They both felt special, but Hermione did more: it was her first kiss.

The castle bell rang twelve times. It was 12 o'clock, the dance was over. They broke apart, and went into the castle holding hand. When they arrived to the common room Harry gave her another kiss and each of them when to their room. Hermione couldn't stop smiling, she was so in love.

Harry woke up very late. Dressed up and went to the common room. The room was full and everybody was talking about what had happened yesterday. A little after Harry, Hermione came down. "Hi sweetie" she said. Harry kissed her "Hi" All of their friends looked at them amazed.

Hermione sat next to Harry, very close to him. Harry put her arm around her. "So what have we missed?" Ginny asked. They both looked and smiled.

"Are you like seriously going out or… you know… just friends with benefits?" Ron asked.

"We're not like you Ron. We're going out." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"You look so cute!" Parvati said.

"What's up with you and Cho?" Harry asked

"We're going out too"

"Finally!" they all answered and laughed.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Sure" she answered. Harry took her hand. That day the hugged, talked and just snogged. That was a great day.

THE END

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. As you may have noticed this is Part I. Just for you to know their will be a Part II. And very soon. The first chapter will probably appear tomorrow, or the day after. Thanks to all of you who read the story.


	7. Authors Note

A/N: for those of you who liked the story and were waiting for Part II, I've already posted the 1st and 2nd chapter! Read them! Hope you like them.


End file.
